Bow of Buddha/Dialogues
??:?? Glass Dome Yuki Onama: Alwyn... Alwyn wake up! Alwyn Halmy: What? (Alwyn wake up and see the Glass Dome) Alwyn Halmy: What is this? Alerquina Endrok: I Dont know bruh ... Look like a sphere... Made of glass... Eduardo Midas: Where is Luna? Alwyn Halmy: Why you even care about Luna? She is the more insane player on this game... Luna Sayynonynte: I'm here humans... Luna Sayynonynte: What's up with this sphere? Jenipher Aslerk: I dont know... Yesterday, I went to sleep, and now I'm here ... I do not remember anything after that went to bed ... Marcelinne Barcel: And... have sand on the floor... Akise Aru: Maybe was a trap from Jonh Erick? Jonh Erick: No Kiddo, I'm here, and I dont set this... Yuki Onama: So... What now? Alerquina Endrok: I will try to call the Agents... Alerquina Endrok: Agents? Agents?! Alerquina Endrok: No Signal... Yuki Onama: So... We're all trapped in a glass dome... With no sign... Akise Aru: At least we still have supplies ... Luna Sayynonynte: Actully no... Jonh Erick: What? Alwyn Halmy: No signal, no supplies... Alwyn Halmy: At least we still on Indonesia? (Jonh Erick see the maps on cellphone) Jonh Erick: Yeah, we still on Indonesia Luna Sayynonynte: Well, that's bad... Yuki Onama: Let's try to break the glass! Alwyn Halmy: Is a great idea Yukiteru! Luna Sayynonynte: Sure that is a genial idea... BUT YOU ARE A COUPLE OBVIOULSY AGREE TO ALL THAT SAY... Jonh Erick: I'm with them... I will try to break the glass... Luna Sayynonynte: Ok... I will try to make a conection with some devices... to get signal... Alerquina Endrok: I'm with you psycho! Eduardo Midas: I.. I will try help you Luna... Marcelinne Barcel: Jenipher, let's try to cave a hole and get out, under the sand... Jenipher Aslerk: Ok! Akise Aru: I... I will go with you... Luna, Eduardo, Alerquina Team ??:?? Eduardo Midas: So... How gonna work? Luna Sayynonynte: Give me your audio devices... (Eduardo and Alerquina they give their audio devices for Luna) Luna Sayynonynte: Let I pick my screwdriver and my materials... Luna Sayynonynte: Let's start... Luna Sayynonynte: Someone have anything to increase my vision? The things are so small! Eduardo Midas: I have Marcilene glasses... Alerquina Endrok: Why you have this? Eduardo Midas: Before the murder, she had given me that, before we separate... Alerquina Endrok: Ok... Luna Sayynonynte: Ok... How this gonna help? Eduardo Midas: Like this! (Eduardo fold the glasses in a way of magnifying glass) Luna Sayynonynte: Ok, not bad... (Luna start to parafusate the mini screws) (Luna retire the microship from the audio devices) (Luna do the same with Eduardo audio device) Luna Sayynonynte: Nice, we are with the microships... Luna Sayynonynte: Now... Just gonna change the receptor, the audio sector, signal, and change the ideas of microship... (Luna Sayynonynte retire the two microships and start to retire somethings from the microship) (Luna Sayynonynte start to cut a piece from the micro ship with the utility knife) (Luna smash Eduardo Midas microship) Eduardo Midas: You know what are you doing right? Luna Sayynonynte: Jag vet... Jag är en expert på det... (Luna get some smashed pieces and start to make a new piece) (Luna make a more smaller microship) (Luna start to cut some pieces from the original microship) (Luna make a total new microship, more smaller and with more pieces) Luna Sayynonynte: Ok, is done, put this on your cellphone! Alerquina Endrok: I dont have a cellphone! Luna Sayynonynte: So we'll have to steal from Jonh Erick... Alerquina Endrok: Right! (Alerquina is going on the way of Jonh Erick) Alerquina Endrok: Heey Jonh Erick... Jonh Erick: What you want Alerquina? Alerquina Endrok: I just want give a hug on you! (Alerquina hug Jonh Erick) Alerquina Endrok: Come on... get this... Alerquina Endrok: Nice! Alerquina Endrok: Thaaanks, now I will help my team, bye... (Alerquina come back for Luna and Eduardo) Luna Sayynonynte: Impressive ways ... (laughing) Luna Sayynonynte: Whatever... (laughing a little), Just give me the cellphone... (Luna remove the ship from the cellphone and put the new) Eduardo Midas: Nice! Worked! Luna Sayynonynte: Talk with them Eduardo! Eduardo Midas: Agents? AGENTS?! Agents: Hm? Eduardo Midas: WE ARE TRAPPED ON A GLASS DOME, HOW WE SCAPE FROM HERE? Eduardo Midas: FAST THE OTHER TEAMS ARE STARTING TO MAKE WAY! Agents: On the east, you will found a fake trapdoor, pass, and your out... Luna Sayynonynte: Wait... you know about this? Agents: Duuh! Yes, we injected tranquilizer in you, and bring you up here to teamwork. Luna Sayynonynte: WHAT Eduardo Midas: THE Alerquina Endrok: F*CK Agents: Just get out, and you will receive your supplies... Alerquina Endrok: I will kill you dude! ... Just dont now, I need my supplies... Eduardo Midas: Let's go for the east! Fake Trapdoor ??:?? Eduardo Midas: At least, it's true ... Luna Sayynonynte: Let's go! (Luna, Eduardo and Alerquina are the first team to get out from the dome) Luna Sayynonynte: Well, now we have to separate. Eduardo Midas: You saved us Luna, you have epic habilities on tech! Luna Sayynonynte: Yeah, whatever... Alerquina Endrok: We cant keep the team! Luna Sayynonynte: No, I work alone, but good luck for you guys. (Luna, Alerquina and Eduardo hide on some place) Yuki, Alwyn and Jonh Team ??:?? Alwyn Halmy: Ok... How we gonna broke this? Jonh Erick: How the another teams are going? Yukiteru Onama: Well... we need do more fast... Alwyn Halmy: Why Yuki? Yuki Onama: It seems that the team of Luna already left here... Jonh Erick: So we need get out! As fast we cant! Yukiteru Onama: Let's work! Alwyn Halmy: Or... We can mess up the other team... Jonh Erick: This look interesting... Yukiteru Onama: But love... We need play right... Alwyn Halmy: Love, If they find a way to get out, we delay them... Jonh Erick: So... Is just wait some time? Alwyn Halmy: Patience is the key... (10 to 20 minutes later) Alwyn Halmy: They found something! Marcelinne Barcel: We dig enough to find a way out ... I means... is a little small but is already good! Alwyn Halmy: Nice, will distract them, I will build some sort of weapon. Alwyn Halmy: What do? What do? Alwyn Halmy: I KNOW! Alwyn Halmy: Has a stick over there, and I have this piece of string, think than i will make a bow ... Alwyn Halmy: Glass piece, arch, is already good to do something... Alwyn Halmy: Just will break a little, and part on half... So two pieces... Fantastic! (Alwyn Halmy run on the direction of Marcelinne, Jenipher and Akise) Alwyn Halmy: Get out of way love and Jonh! Akise Aru: Huh? Marcelinne Barcel: Look out! Alwyn Halmy: Buddha move! (Alwyn throws a piece of glass in the leg of Akise Aru) Akise Aru: (Screaming and Agonizing) Alwyn Halmy: Wrong place! Alwyn Halmy: Love, give me a help for jump! Yukiteru Onama: Yes! (Alwyn jump and shoot a piece of glass in the heart of Akise Aru) (Akise fall in a slow way into the floor) Jonh Erick: Let's go! (Jonh Erick, Yukiteru and Alwyn leave the glass dome) Marcelinne Barcel: Let's go! Jenipher Aslerk: But... Akise... Marcelinne Barcel: No time, let's go! Strange path On the Florest ??:?? Yukiteru Onama (running): Where is Alwyn... Alerquina Endrok: Yah Yukiteru! Yukiteru Onama: Eh...Hi Alerquina... Alerquina Endrok: You want know a thing? Yukiteru Onama: What? Alerquina Endrok: When you are eliminated, the game will be easier... Yukiteru Onama: Eh... Why? Alerquina Endrok: Gonna eliminate the strongest participant on the game... Ashyshisi! Yukiteru Onama: This is Alwyn second name! Alerquina Endrok: When you die, she gonna be so upset, so will be weak, and like says: "The weak die" Alerquina Endrok: So I need start the job! (Alerquina cut the throat of Yukiteru) Alwyn Halmy: Yukiteru! Alwyn Halmy: Get away you b*tch Alerquina Endrok: See you later, I will hurt more someone! Alwyn Halmy: Are you ok Yukiteru? Yukiteru Onama: (Making a signal of no with the hands) Yukiteru Onama: L...ets... ru...n Cherry Tree ??:?? Luna Sayynonynte: Nice, we are the first to get out... but that's bad, I dont see who died... Alwyn Halmy: Agents? Agents?! Agents: What you want? Alwyn Halmy: Akise Aru is dead! Agents: Hm... Agents: Ok, why Luna, Alerquina and Eduardo are without the audio device? Eduardo Midas: Wrong, I'm with the cellphone than we made, so I still cant hear you. Luna Sayynonynte: Well, I kept an audio device piece for me, do not work very well, my voice is half blown off, but is alright. Luna Sayynonynte: (thinking) I have a bad feeling right now... (Luna throw hot water behind her) Alerquina Endrok: HOT! Alerquina Endrok: HOW DID YOU FOUND ME HIDDEN? Luna Sayynonynte: I heard your footsteps. Luna Sayynonynte: What you want Alerquina? I dont want make a team with you and Eduardo. Alerquina Endrok: Dont is this... Alerquina Endrok: Alwyn is the second more strong in this game right? Alerquina Endrok: My plan was kill Yukiteru, so Alwyn would be sad, depressed and vulnerable Alerquina Endrok: So I would kill her... Luna Sayynonynte: Nice plan, but what you want? Alerquina Endrok: But Yuki is glued with her... With ultra glue... Luna Sayynonynte: So...? Alerquina Endrok: I need kill the first better. Luna Sayynonynte: Who is? Alerquina Endrok: You! Luna Sayynonynte: You will be frozen soon girl... Luna Sayynonynte: The Observer know this... Well.. at least know when... Alerquina Endrok: You also with this? Alerquina Endrok: Whatever... Alerquina Endrok: Die! (Alerquina pick a axe) Luna Sayynonynte: Well.. That's bad... Luna Sayynonynte: H-Hey friend... relax... Alerquina Endrok: Çiyano ji bo erdê û nemire în*iqamê! (Alerquina cut off the hand of Luna) Luna Sayynonynte: If you think than I going to scream Luna Sayynonynte: You are wrong. Luna Sayynonynte: Remember, as you said, I am the most powerful player of the game ... and I also have ... some things you do not have. Alerquina Endrok: If you say bo... Luna Sayynonynte: Dont think shit... Luna Sayynonynte: I will make some poisons and potions. Luna Sayynonynte: See you soon. Northwest, strange way ??:?? Jonh Erick: I need kill Alwyn... Then I will be the supreme player on this survival game. (Marcelinne and Jenipher appear and block the way of Jonh Erick) Jenipher Aslerk: YOU WILL NOT PASS! Jonh Erick: Get out of my way! Marcelinne Ashye: You will die now! (Jonh Erick pick a gun) Jonh Erick: Get out of my way! Marcelinne Ashye: You get out of our way! (Jonh shoot on the leg of Jenipher and shoot on the face of Marcelinne) Marcelinne Ashye: Ugh... On the next time, you will die! Jonh Erick: Yeah... No... (Marcelinne and Jenipher run away) End of Chapter 8, go to the next chapter.